


Nevertheless

by Maliap424



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliap424/pseuds/Maliap424
Summary: "What kind of person wears clout goggles to school?""What kind of person names their child clay with all seriousness behind it.?"George is popular. Some people called him a "jock". He didn't like that term, he didn't even play sports but since he was popular it was a common association.Clay wasn't a "nerd" per say as people at school would call him occasionally. He was just quiet unless he was around his friends. He mostly kept to himself. The one thing about him that surprised people was that he loved going to parties, but he never really got invited to them.Clay catches George’s eye at a party and wants to know more about him.REVERSE HIGHSCHOOL AU!! Where George is the popular one and Dream is the quiet one because there's way too many fics of the other way around.(If dream or George ever states that they’re uncomfortable with fics i will take this down instantly)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic with a plot

Starting out

~Chapter One~

_Clay was just your average highschool student, kept to himself, average group of friends. He wasn't a "nerd" as some would call him occasionally no, he was just smart. Smartest kid in his classes. He just stuck with his close friends Nick and Darryl and he was just fine with that. He just needed to get through his senior year and he would be fine._

_George on the other hand was popular. The whole school knew him. Girls had crushes on him, guys had crushes on him. He never liked the popularity much but his friends were popular so he just acted like he did. Some would call him a "jock" he didn't like being referred to that. He didn't even play any sports. People just assumed he was one._

_George's parents were currently yelling at him for the F he had revived on his latest math test. He rubbed his head as he looked away from them._

"This is the fifth math test in a row George that you've failed!" _His mother yelled._ "If this keeps up you're gonna end up being held back while all of your friends go off to college and live their lives! Your friends will be accomplishing new things you'll be stuck in senior year for the second time." _His mother sighed. As his father was looking away. He wasn't exactly the type to yell at George which George was happy about since his father kinda intimidated him._

_George simply nodded telling his mother that he was study more. He walked to his room and plopped down on his bed. He got a text from his friend Nick. "YOOO DUDE!! THERE'S GONNA BE A SICK PARTY TONIGHT AT BRIAN'S HOUSE YOU GOING??" George rolled his eyes with a smile, Nick's enthusiasm about things always seemed to lighten the mood. George replied to "ofc i'm going but i'm gonna have to sneak out my mom is pissed that i failed my test :/." Nick just replied "damn well it's at 11 hope to see you there dude don't get caught". George told him that he wouldn't be caught and looked at the time._

_He rolled his eyes and sighed, he still had over 4 hours until the party and he didn't have anything to do. He decided that maybe he would study like he told his mom he would. George grabbed a book out of his bad. 5 minutes had passed._

"Nah this is boring as hell." _He said to himself as he closed the book. His problem was that he just got bored of things too easily. It had been like this all his life, it's not that he couldn't focus on things. He could, things just bore him a lot. He decided to just take a nap until the party. He set an alarm on his phone for three hours, so he would have an hour before the party to get ready and plan on how to sneak out without getting caught._

_The three hours had passed and the alarm rang through George's room as he got startled to death. He groaned as he turned off the alarm but a smile slowly started to form on his face as he woke up and remembered what he was waking up for. He practically jumped out of bed and rushed to his closet taking out a t-shirt, some ripped jeans, a belt, and some Converse. He quickly threw them on and decided that his best bet would be to go through the window. First he checked to make sure his parents were asleep downstairs and once he saw they were he grabbed his keys and went out through his window. He was as quiet as he could be hoping to not accidentally wake up the neighbors or some random dog. He got in his car and pulled up at Brian's house. Loud music was blaring through the house and there were already people passed out on the front lawn._

_The party had only been going on for ten minutes and people were already passed out drunk. He quickly found Nick._

_"George!! You made it!" Nick said happily, drink in hand._

_"_ Yep, and I didn't die by jumping out of my window so that's a plus. _" George joked. He looked around and someone caught his eye. "_ Wait Nick who is that _?" He said pointing to a tall guy with dirty blonde hair. George had never seen him before at school, but the guy seemed to be having the time of his life at the party._

"Oh that's Clay!" _Nick said confidently. "_ Clay! Get over here!" _He yelled to the other. Clay walked up. "_ What Nick I'm trying to party. _" Clay said with a blank expression, his eyes drifted to George not noticing he was there at first his eyes widened as his cheeks heated up slightly, luckily the lighting in the house wasn't that good._

"Damn calm down, I just wanted to introduce you to George!" _Nick said with a smile._

"Oh uh nice to meet you, I'm Clay" _Clay said his voice getting more quiet, he was talking to one of the most popular kids in school._

"Nice to meet you too, uh I'm George but you probably already knew that." _George said awkwardly, he didn't even know why he felt more nervous. He just thought Clay was cute that's all. Nothing more nothing less. It went silent between them, neither of them knew what to say._

"Holy shit you guys are awkward.." _Nick interrupted the silence between the two. George laughed, glad that Nick lightened the mood between them. Clay's heart began to beat faster 'No! I can't like him! He's just one of those popular stuck up who pick on people like me! But he also seems awkward like..he's not bullying me right now..?' Nick noticed him being lost in thought about George. Clay was snapped out of his thoughts by George saying._

"I'm gonna go get a drink Nick. Um it was nice meeting you Clay." _George said with a small smile at the boy, he couldn't help but be nice to him for some reason._

"Oh okay." _Nick replied shrugging his shoulders, Clay simply just gave a nod to George as he walked away._ "Sooo you and George huh?" Nick said with a smirk.

"Ugh shut up Nick". _Clay said going back to the main part of the party._

**AYEEEE LOOK AT ME MAKING A BOOK WITH ACTUAL PLOT!!! anyways i wanted to do a reverse high school au where george was the popular one and dream was the not so popular one. i wasn't originally gonna make dream's name his real name but since i was already using sapnap's real name it just felt off. (also basically george and dream didnt know that they both knew sapnap. like it was suprising to george that sapnap was friends with dream) anyways 1155 words 🤤 i hope you guys like this story <33**


	2. From a distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party but gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um okay this may move a bit fast BUT they’re kinda drunk okay it’s not gonna be like they wake up the next day and be dating 😭

_~Chapter 2~_

_The party continued on, drinking, dancing, the occasional couple making out in rooms with the doors unlocked. George was having an okay time, he had lost Nick in a crowd and now he was just sitting on one of the couches with a drink in his hand. He kept catching himself staring at the boy he had met an hour ago. Glancing at him and admiring him from a distance. He didn’t understand his feelings there was no way he could like him at all, hell he only met the guy that night._

_Clay had noticed George staring at him a couple of times and it was pissing him off. He couldn’t figure out why he was staring at him. It didn’t make sense. ‘_ Is he like mocking me in his head or something...?’ _Clay thought to himself. He decided that he wanted to confront George about this. He walked over to George and sat down next to him trying to not draw attention to himself._

”Ayo clout goggles why do you keep staring at me?” _,Clay asked, confronting the man with a soft yet stern voice. George was drunk, not blackout drunk but slowly getting there. George simply looked at Clay._

“Did you know that you’re really attractive..?” _George replied to Clay’s question with another question. He knew he wouldn’t remember this in the morning, he couldn’t even remember why his parents yelled at him earlier._

_Clay stared at him with an almost flustered expression on his face. He had no clue how to reply, was it okay for him to feel this way? The most popular guy in school just called him attractive with no hint of sarcasm behind it._

“Ya know what Clay, let’s get out of here. I wanna get to know you more _.” George said as he got up and extended a hand out to Clay gesturing to the boy to grab his hand and get up. “_ Uhh okay..?” _Clay said trying to have a blank expression but he was actually smiling on the inside as he grabbed George’s hand._

_George led them outside, he decided he wanted to walk to a restaurant so while he still held Clay’s hand they walked along the sidewalk to a nearby coffee shop. Clay’s heart was racing, Did this count as a date..?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh thank you for reading this!! :] (also i may update my one shot story too i dunno yet) ALSO IM SORRY THIS IS SHORT I JUST WANT TO SET IT UP WHERE I CAN LONGER CHAPTERS!!


End file.
